A Dog Is For Life, Not Just For Christmas
by HannahTheWolfGirl
Summary: Hermione and Sirius put their heads together to help Harry and Ginny out, but are both unaware of eachothers feelings. A bit of Christmas magic in the air me thinks : Rated M just in case. My first ever fan fic so please be kind! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Showers&Talks

I apologise if this story is a complete waste of your time, but its my first fanfic EVER so please give me time to not absolutley stink!  
Please review :)

-Hannah

* * *

Hermione shut the door of number 9 Grimmauld Place behind her, shaking the snow out of her hair and taking off her beloved Griffindor scarf. Shivering, she placed her coat on the coat rack and crept past the portrait of Mrs Black, careful not to disturb the old portrait. It had taken Harry and Sirius days to find a way to silence her, and in the end, they had to cover the picture of Sirius' mother with an old tapestry, as the portrait itself was stuck by a Permanent Sticking Charm. She poked her head into the living room, to see if anyone was home. Not seeing a soul, she checked the library, the dining room, and finally the kitchen. Presuming Harry, Ron and Sirius were at work, she began to make a cup of tea the muggle way, when she heard the shower go on.

"Hello?" she shouted upstairs.

With no answer, and her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked up the staircase to where the noise was coming from. The bathroom door was ajar, steam pouring through the opening. Without thinking, she pushed the door open to discover a very naked Sirius Black stood under the shower, looking every inch a Greek god.  
Hermione felt her cheeks begin blush, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his beautiful form. He hadnt noticed her, he carried on lathering soap onto his body, water dripping down his chiselled chest, drops collecting on his eyelashes. Hermione, quickly realising that this was Harry's godfather, stumbled backwards, bumping into the door, and alerting Sirius to her presence. She froze. Sirius looked over to the door, and began to smirk.

"Like what you see, 'Mione?", he said huskily.

Hermione squeaked and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs as fast as she could. Sirius's booming laugh could be heard in the kitchen, as she sat with her head in her hands.

"_Why did I have to open the door?"_ Hermione thought, as embarrassment oozed through her pores.

* * *

Busying herself in the kitchen making tea, her mind wandered to what she had just witnessed in the bathroom. Sirius. A nude Sirius. And what surprised her the most was the reaction her body had to the image of her best friends god father showering. She imagined him holding her up against the cool tiled wall, her legs wrapped round his middle, his defined chest pushing against her's...

" 'Ello 'Mione."

Hermione's teacup slipped out of her grasp and crashed to the floor, her blush returning with a vengeance.

"S-Sirius, I'm so sorry about before, i had no idea who it was and I'm sorr.." She stammered, silently cursing her rosy cheeks.

"Don't be daft 'Mione, can't blame a girl for trying", he interrupted, and winked, making Hermiones knees go weak.

As Sirius walked over to make himself a cup of tea, she silently cursed her shyness. She was no longer the awkward bookworm with frizzy hair and bad teeth, but she still retained her lack of confidence from her adolescence. Now aged 23, Hermione was a vision, the only person unable to see it being herself. Her hair had developed nicely into loose, barrel curls, falling just below her shoulders; after learning a few nifty dental spells, her teeth were perfectly straight and proportionately sized, and gleaming white; and the one thing everyone had noticed, most particularly those of the male variety, were the changes of her figure. No longer was she a young girl, she was a woman with a real woman's body. Nicely sized breasts followed by a slim waist and nicely curved hips, a perfect 10. The one male who particularly paid a lot of attention to this, was none other than Mr Sirus Black.

* * *

Later on that evening, Hermione was sat in the library with Ginny, curled up in front of a roaring fire. The two girls had grown considerably closer during the years following the war. They were each other's closest confidante and shoulders to cry on, and they both chatted as they sipped at their tea.

"It's just, we've been together for 6 years now Hermione. Six years! And he hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in making any commitment." she said sadly, her dark aubern hair covering her face as she lowered her head.

Hermione sighed, having had this conversation at least 100 times over the past three years. In actual fact, it was more like 200, with Harry chewing her ear off as well. Ginny complained he made no move to move on with their relationship, Harry complained he didn't know how to ask her to marry him, and was afraid she'd say no. The worst thing; they both had no idea because they both swore her to secrecy. Something needed to be done, and fast.

Hours had flown by, the only remaining trace of the fires were the burning embers in the fireplace.

"Oh Merlin, it's late 'Mione, I've got to be at work in the morning, Madam Malkin won't be happy if Ii don't come up with any new designs!"

Hermione looked at the large Grandfather clock in the corner, that read 2am.

"Incendio!" she said as she pointed her wand at the dying coals. They roared to life, and Ginny stepped in and picked up a handful of floo powder.

"See you soon Hermione", she said smiling at her friend, "The Burrow!" she cried, and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Hermione yawned and stretched, until she noticed a dark figure at the doorway, leaning on the door frame nonchalantly, arms folded across their chest.

"Up so late 'Mione, isn't it time you came up to bed" Sirius rugged voice said.

Hermione blushed beetroot as a barrage of images assaulted her, mostly ones of Sirius leading her up the stairs, ripping her clothes off, and doing unspeakable things to her, and finally managed to find her voice.

"Oh, I, oh, I was, Night" she garbled self consciously as she practically sprinted past him and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"_Why does that man have this effect on me_" she thought desperately to herself, as she stood leaning on the back of her bedroom door, trying to get a grip.

She undressed and put on her favourite pyjamas, silk burgundy shorts with a gold trim and matching tank top, and crawled into bed, letting sleep overcome her as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamt of Sirius all night, not knowing that two bedrooms down, he was dreaming of her too.

* * *

  
Feel free to review and tell me what you thought, bad or good :)

-Hannah


	2. Chapter 2: Firewhisky&DrunkenPlans

A second chapter. Its so relaxing to write and just be in the story for a while. Although its 1am and im in college in the morning-shame on me! Lost track of time! Enjoy :)

-H

* * *

"Hermione, dear, just set these streamers up going from that corner to over there somewhere", Mrs Weasley vaguely pointing her wand over to the opposite corner of the kitchen, as she cooked up delights for Sirius' surprise birthday party.

"Yes Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied, muttering an incantation under her breath, the streamers rising up to where they ought to be.

It had been a week since Hermione embarrassed herself in front of the birthday boy, and she had found it hard not to blush in his presence.

The whole kitchen in Grimmauld Place was alive with activity; Ginny magically making various nibbly bits (inheriting her mother's skill for cooking); Remus Lupin enchanting Sirius' birthday cake, which was in the shape of a huge, black, shaggy dog, to sing along to Happy Birthday and Fred and George 'helping' with the decoration, which more or less meant charming balloons to whizz around the room at top speed, and happy birthdays banners that attacked you like a Boa Constrictor, only not fatal. Hermione could sense that they soon would be asked to leave the room, just as Harry and Ron had been half an hour previously for being a hindrance rather than a help. She walked over to a very pregnant Tonks and sat down.

"Wotcher Hermione" said Tonks, "It's looking great in here now!"

Hermione looked round, admiring her efforts, "It is isn't it! I hope he likes them."

"He does indeed", a familiar voice floated in from the doorway.

"SIRIUS!" Molly squealed, "This was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I'm very surprised Molly, don't you worry. You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble just for little old me." He said with a wink.

Hermione felt herself blush even though the wink wasn't aimed at her.

"_Get a grip!_" She thought to herself, as she watched how he interacted with everyone.

She wondered how she hadn't noticed this before. She had never looked close enough to see this side of him. She'd always looked upon him as Harry's Godfather, just plain Sirius. But now she saw _Sirius._ How sweet he was with Molly, how friendly he was with Arthur, how much he loved Remus and Tonks. She looked on as he had his hand on Tonk's stomach and at the beam that shone from his face. She couldn't help but smile to herself at this revelation.

* * *

Slowly but surely Grimmauld Place filled up with familiar faces, some of which Hermione hadn't seen in years, all to wish Sirius a happy birthday. Hermione was chatting to Neville Longbottom, who was now apprentice Herbologist to Proffesser Sprout, and happened to glance over his shoulder, to where she could see Sirius speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took over for Minister Of Magic after the war, and Elphias Doge. His eyes rose to meet hers, and for a split second it felt as though the air fizzled around her. She blushed and declined her head, and he gave his signature wink that made her knees go weak.

"_That's enough mead for one night!_" She thought to herself, shaking her head as she put her glass down. "_Lightweight_."

She carried on round the room, conversing with different people, genuinely pleased to see so many of the old order members she hadn't seen since the height of the war, although all the while her eyes searching for another glimpse of the guest of honour. She spotted Ron, Harry and Ginny, and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys!" She said, hugging each one of them. Even though they lived together, barring Ginny, she didn't see them often because she often worked nights at St Mungo's brewing potions that had to be done at night, whilst Harry's job as an Auror took up his days, and Ron's job, well, that took him all over the place, having finally got some confidence and becoming keeper for The Chudley Cannons.

"Hey" the three of them chorused.

"Oh Hermione, meet Lydia" Ron introduced the simpering blonde hanging all over him like a rash.

Hermione looked swiftly at Ginny, whose eyebrows seemed to be indicating that this was Ron's flavour of the month, or more like flavour of the week as it was these days. His status of war hero had been greatly elevated by his Order of Merlin First Class, and then by his Quidditch stardom (The Cannons were now nearing the top of the league thanks to him), and because of that, girls were flocking after him. None ever lasted more than a week; Hermione wondered why he even bothered introducing them. She took Lydia's hand and smiled politely, her eyes still trying to find Sirius.

* * *

Gradually, the later it got, guests started to drift out in twos and threes, eventually leaving only Hermione, Sirius, Harry and Ginny. And Ron, but he had passed out earlier in the night, his weekly storming off, and his snoring that could be heard from the lounge.

Happy birthday Sirius mate, we've had a great night", Harry said, embracing his God Father in a manly hug, and then Ginny hugged him tight.

"It's been fantastic guys, thanks for everything" he replied, yawning. "I'm going to go sit in the library for a while, you three gonna join me for a night cap?"

"Not us Sirius, we're gonna floo home" Ginny replied, "Harry's off tomorrow so he's coming back to mine with me", she winked suggestively, causing Harry to blush.

"Come on you, someone's had a bit too much to drink", and with that, he picked Ginny up and slung her over his back, her all the while laughing and playfully kicking at him.

He stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Ginny's Flat", and in a plume of smoke, the couple disappeared.

"And then there were two" Sirius yawned again, going over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky.

"Oh no Sirius, I've had enough tonight" Hermione said yawning.

She began to head to bed, when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her round so she was inches away from him.

"Please 'Mione, it's my birthday" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes that no one could ever resist.

Shaking her head in defeat, she grabbed two shot glasses, filled them up and gave Sirius one.

"Happy birthday" she said, and knocked back the browny liquid.

It burned as it went down her throat, making her eyes water and settled in her stomach, tingling wherever it touched. She smiled weakly and he poured her another one.

"It gets easier the more you drink" Sirius winked, and drank another one down in one.

"Il so regret this in the morning" Hermione laughed, scrunched up her nose and shotted her second glass, and he was right, it was far easier than her initial drink. She looked up from her glass to see Sirius looking at her with a smile.

"What?" She asked him blushing.

"Nothing 'Mione" He said sitting down on the couch.

He motioned for her to sit next to him, and she sat down timidly, leaving space between the two. They carried on drinking the Firewhisky with friendly conversation, getting drunker and drunker and closer and closer, until Hermione was practically sitting on his lap. They were laughing at how drunk each other were, Sirius imitating Hermione's head sway, and Hermione imitating his slur. As the laugh came to an end, Hermione realised how close to his face she was, and began to blush. As she moved her face away, Sirius pulled her chin up to look at him, and she looked into his deep grey eyes. His head began to move closer to hers, she closed her eyes and...

"Hiccup" Hermione's whole body jumped up. She clapped her hand over her mouth mortified.  
"Hiccup" Again, her body convulsed, as Sirius broke out into peals of laughter.

"Its..Hiccup...not funny...Hiccup" Hermione tried to speak, but the hiccups were coming on strong and fast. Seeing Sirius rolling about the floor in hysterics only made things worse, and soon she joined in, holding her sides in mirth as her hiccups slowly subsided.

They both lay on the floor panting for breath, occasionally letting out a giggle. They both eventually calmed down enough to sit up with their backs against the sofa.

* * *

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled.

With a loud 'pop' Kreacher the house elf appeared, Regulus's locket proudly on his chest.

"Yes master, what can Kreacher get for you and the mu..mistress?" Hermione smiled at his slip up, remembering how he used to act around her.

"Two cups of coffee please Kreacher" Sirius replied, as he disapparated with another 'pop', only to return a moment later with two cups of steaming coffee.

"Thank you Kreacher" Hermione and Sirius said simultaneously, causing their drunken selves to begin laughing again.

After they had calmed down for a second time, and were sipping their coffee, Sirius struck up a conversation.

"'Mione, what do you think Ginny would say if Harry proposed".

She looked over intrigued, and replied "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Sirius said as he looked down into his coffee.

Hermione began to smile, cogs turning in her head. "What do you know Sirius?"

"You tell me what you know first!" he argued playfully, prodding her in the arm.

"All I'm saying is, Ginny's been waiting for 3 long years" Hermione replied with a devious smile.

Sirius could see what was going on in Hermione's head. That was what he loved most about her; her intelligence, her ability to piece things together before anyone else had begun to try. He returned her devious smile.

"Harry's been, well shall I say, waiting for the right time. For 3 years."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth in shock, and giggled. "Well, at least it's a story for the grandkids! I wonder if.."

She broke off, and pondered for a while, thinking. Sirius watched her, the way her eyebrows crinkled as she thought, the way she sipped at her coffee with her beautiful soft lips, which he'd love to kiss over and over again. "_One day_" he thought to himself.

"What if," Hermione began, "we create the perfect opportunity for Harry to propose seeing as he is incapable of planning anything. Candles, soft music, dinner, flowers, the works. All Harry needs is a ring and the words."

Sirius smiled, seeing how this could actually work.

"Just call us Cupid eh 'Mione". She laughed and stumbled up.

"All that brain work has made me sleepy. Night Sirius." With new found confidence, probably Dutch courage, she blew him a kiss and winked before running up the stairs into her room.

Sirius smiled, not realising he was falling for Hermione Granger.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :)

-H


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee&Misunderstandings

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, those emails made my day!  
Im really pleased with everyones responses, so while i was off college this afternoon, i wrote this instead of cleaning :)  
And i know the two way mirrors dont work in that way, but lets say for the sake of this story they do.  
Enjoy

-Hannah

* * *

"Morning 'Mione" Sirius cheerfully said as Hermione stumbled into the kitchen and immediately sat down clutching her banging head.

"Neugh" She grunted, putting her head on the old oak table.

"That bad eh, lightweight" Sirius chuckled at the very hung-over young lady.

"Sorry Sirius, I can't quite drink like a fish, like _some _people I know" She quipped, her head still on the table.

Sirius laughed and watched her, admiring how when the light shone on her hair just the right way, you could see beautiful coppery streaks running through it, as he sipped his coffee, Black and sweet, just like him he used to joke .

"I've just brewed some coffee, you fancy some love?" Hermione's heart gave a little flutter at the word love, and she suddenly felt 16 again.

"Please ". He handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee and she gratefully took it, leaning her head on one hand. She waited a while till it had cooled down, and began to drink like she'd not had water in weeks.

"Thank Merlin for coffee" She smiled, the colour visibly returning to her face, "We drunk quite a bit last night didn't we!"

"Nah, not that much 'Mione, that's an average nightcap for me" Sirius joked, grinning.

Hermione tsked playfully, and swigged the remaining coffee in her mug.

"So, when shall we put your master plan into action then?" Sirius leaned forward onto his elbows, subconsciously trying to get closer to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, and then a look of comprehension dawned across her face. She began to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ahhh yes, operation 'Lets Get Ginny And Harry Engaged ASAP'"

"Nice code name you big nerd" Sirius stuck his tongue out as Hermione stuck her bottom lip out playfully. They both looked at each other, the atmosphere sizzling. Sirius imagined capturing Hermione's bottom lip in his teeth, kissing her, all the while Hermione imagining Sirius doing many things with his tongue, and she began to feel herself blush.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, I think it's a good idea, all be it a drunken one" She said trying to get back on the subject.

The fireplace whooshed in a swirl of green and out stepped Harry himself.

"Speak of the devil!" Sirius said, standing up to greet his godson. As he reached Harry he embraced him, making their display of affection slightly more manly by clapping each other on the back.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said, as Harry reached down and kissed the top of her head, and sat down next to her.

"We have a plan Harry" Sirius said, "so you can propose to Ginny"

Harry glared at Sirius alarmingly, cocking his head towards Hermione and widened his eyes as if to say 'shut up now or I kill you'.

"Harry its fine, she knows, and don't forget she has your woman's perspective too" Sirius winked.

He visibly calmed and leaned forward.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"So basically, Hermione will do all the girly stuff, like candles, and cleaning..." Sirius listed, earning an elbow to the rib for the cleaning comment, "and there's something id quite like to do"

"Go on," prompted Harry.

"Well, I've not really been there for you through pretty much most of your childhood, and I'd just like to be able to do something special. So I'd like for you to give Ginny my grandmother's engagement ring. I'm going to take it to a curse breaker today, just in case my sick, twisted family did anything to it"

Harry smiled at his godfather, as Sirius pulled out a ring box from his pocket. He slid the box over to him, and watched Harry open it. Melania Black's ring was stunning. One and a quarter carats mounted onto a white gold filigree band, it sparkled beautifully when the light shone on it, and Harry couldn't help but imagine slipping the ring onto Ginny's finger.

Without a word, Harry stood up, walked over to Sirius and hugged him tight. Sirius beamed, and that was the moment, that exact moment, that Hermione realised she loved that man. The look on his face made her feel warm, and happy, and content. She smiled as she looked on her best friend and the man she loved, but as soon as she thought that, her heart sunk realising he probably didn't feel the same.

Sirius and Harry parted both looking very happy, and sat down.

"Let's get to work" Harry said standing up, "I don't think I want to even wait another day!"

Hermione and Sirius also stood up. Sirius stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in a whoosh of green. Hermione went into the drawing room and grabbed an armful of candles, all the time her mind on Sirius.

Hermione and Harry spent a companionable afternoon together. Harry spent his time transfiguring straws into red roses, robbing some of them of their petals, and putting others in crystal vases found in one of the many rooms of Grimmauld Place. Hermione, using some household spells Mrs Weasley taught her, cleaned the living room thoroughly and set a lovely dinner of salmon, new potatoes and asparagus cooking slowly. Using what she learnt from Howarts: A History, she charmed all of the candles to imitate those at Hogwarts in the Great Hall, to stay lit and floating near the ceiling. It gave the room a soft, romantic feel to it. Whilst Harry set an intimate table for two, which Hermione was sure she'd have to go back and re do it once he'd finished, she discreetly placed Sirius' two way mirror on the mantelpiece, so she and Sirius could watch when Harry proposed after dinner.  
Finding the table set surprisingly nicely, Hermione found Harry and hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy for you Harry" She said into his chest, "I'm so glad you and Ginny have each other and your gonna be happy till your old and wrinkly"

Harry patted her on the back, beaming as he imagined him and Ginny old and grey, surrounded by grandchildren. "Thanks 'Mione", he whispered," Your gonna make one man very happy some day, and what a lucky man he'll be". Hermione smiled as she imagined walking up an aisle, in a beautiful white dress, towards the smiling face of Sirius Black.

Before she got all emotional, she said her goodbyes, and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, where she was meeting Sirius to give Harry and Ginny some privacy.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of the room, clutching a single red rose. He had heard the floo and he could hear footsteps. His heart began to pound as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"For you." He said, as the door opened.

* * *

"Another drink Sirius?" Hermione asked as she went to go to the bar. He declined, so she went and ordered another pumpkin juice from Tom.

She went and sat back next to Sirius, who without knowing he was doing it, inched closer and closer to her, smelling her sweet vanilla scent. They both looked into the two way mirror and could see into the living room, could see Harry, and who was that with him!?

* * *

"Hi Harry." Cho Chang smiled at him quizzically, "I only came round to give you this week's report, you shouldn't have made all this effort" She said jokingly.

He laughed, just as Ginny came through the door. "Hey Harry..."

She stopped in her tracks. She took in the appearance of the room, and the girl who Harry had once been involved with stood amidst it all. Her heart sunk, her eyes stinging with betrayal.

"Oh." She said calmly, and walked out of the room.

"Don't follow me" She snarled as Harry went to chase after her, and the door to number 12 Grimmauld place slammed shut. He looked helplessly at Cho, and back at the door.

"Il just be going then" Cho said awkwardly, nearly ran to the fireplace and flooed back to the ministry.

Harry stood looking at the door, still clutching the red rose, the ring box in his pocket feeling like a dead weight against him.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius both looked at each other.

"Shit" Sirius said shaking his head.

"My sentiment exactly" Hermione replied, wondering how on earth this one was going to be fixed.

* * *

Dont Forget to review :)


	4. Chapter 4: HappyEndings&CaughtInTheAct

Sorry i'v taken so long to update people! I'v been swamped with college assignments and havent really had time.  
So instead, iv done it when i couldnt sleep :) So here it is, the next chapter!

Please review, they make my day after a hard day at college :)  
Positive or negative, i can take it, im a big girl :)  
Enjoy!

-Hannah

* * *

Whoosh. Hermione dusted herself off, stepping out of the fireplace into the modest living room of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin" she started, and acting shocked at her friends seething face, she said "What the hell's wrong?"

"Ohh don't even get me started 'Mione!" She paced the floor furiously. "Him..." She started, "Her..." She plonked herself on the couch with a huff. "I think Harry's cheating on me." She looked down, her red hair spilling over her face. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione swept in and hugged Ginny, pouring all her love into it.

"I promise you, on good authority that he's not" She murmured into her friend's fiery hair.

"You didn't see it Hermione. He had a rose in his hand, he was laughing, with h-h-herr" and with that Ginny dissolved into tears.

The girls were too preoccupied with their conversation to hear the whoosh of the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head, "who was he with Gin?"

"C-C-Cho C-C-Chang" she sobbed.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Ron turning redder and redder by the minute. "I warned him..."

"Ron, no!" Hermione yelled, but her yell was drowned out by Ron's words.

"Grimmauld Place!"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, eyes full of worry.

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley listen to me. Would I ever lie to you?"

Ginny shook her head weakly.

"Well, I promise to you that Harry is NOT cheating on you, and he never has and never will." She said sternly.

"But the room! The rose! There was a gorgeous meal prepared, candles..." Ginny trailed off, a look of apprehension dawning on her face. "Oh."

"Ready exactly for the time he knew you'd be home." Hermione smiled kindly.

"Oh shit." Ginny cursed.

"Oh shit indeed" Hermione chuckled, standing. "Let's go and save Harry from the wrath of Ron!"

* * *

"It all went to shit Sirius" Harry said into his hands, shaking his head.

"I know Harry you've told me. Don't you worry, we'll sort it out. Ginny trusts you, she was probably just a bit shocked" Sirius reasoned, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Why would she walk out if she trusts me" he spat at his godfather.

"Ahh Harry my dear boy, welcome to the mysteries of women. There's no going back from here."

Harry laughed weakly, and looked up when the fireplace flashed green.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted his friend, and suddenly saw his fist hitting him square in the nose.

"THAT'S FOR CHEATING ON MY SISTER YOU PRAT! HOW COULD YOU HARRY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER" Ron bellowed turning purple. He went in to hit Harry again until Sirius caught his arms and pulled them tight behind his back.

Harry stood, blood streaming out of his broken nose. "What the hell Ron" Harry cried, "I didn't cheat on Ginny!"

"Don't bullshit me Harry; I heard it with my own two ears that she walked in on you and Cho Chang. Cho Chang Harry? Did you ever even get over her?" He goaded, struggling against Sirius' tight restrains.

Another flash of green and Hermione and Ginny almost fell out of the fireplace, just in time to catch Harry's arm as he went to deck his best friend.

"Woahh Harry stop it! Both of you just stop it. Is that...He broke your nose? Ron! You broke his nose!" Hermione felt the anger rising and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's bloody nose.

"Episkey." The blood stopped running from Harry's nose and he gingerly touched it, and it felt perfectly fine.

"Thanks 'Mione" he grinned, then suddenly turned his face back into a scowl, staring at Ron.

"Erm" Ginny began to speak, and Harry twirled round and finally saw her, being too preoccupied with hitting Ron when she entered the room.

"You came back." His scowl melted into a soft smile.

"Of course I did. I'm so sorry Harry."

"Ginny, Merlin I should be saying I'm sorry, I know what it looked like, you've got to believe me though it was just a work thing" He rambled taking her petite hands into his own.

"No Harry, I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have, I trust you more than I trust myself" She leaned into his broad figure and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

Sirius finally let Ron go and he stumbled, righting himself at the last minute.

"So, you didn't cheat on Ginny?" He asked gingerly, his eyes anywhere except Harry.

"Of course I didn't you plonk, what do you take me for?" Harry shook his head and laughed. "Least I know if anything happens to me she's got big bad brother Ron to take care of her!"

Ron laughed and looked at the couple, suddenly wishing he had what they had. That was it.

"Right, well then, my work here is done!" Ron joked, "I'm off!" And with that he took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said "The Leaky Cauldron".

* * *

Hermione and Sirius looked at the reconciled couple. Ginny's head was against his chest, her figure moulding perfectly to his. Harry cupped the back of head, his lips grazing the top of her ginger hair. The moment was so intimate Hermione found herself blushing, and without thinking, she grabbed Sirius' hand and led him quietly out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Don't you just love a happy ending 'Mione?" Sirius grinned, winking at her.

Hermione felt her blush intensify and cursed her body's reaction to the beautiful man stood in front of her. "Of course. I'm so glad they're going to have theirs soon. Everyone deserves their own happy ending." She smiled at Sirius through her eyelashes.

"Is that so" he said, his eyes looking straight in Hermione's. At that moment she felt as though he was looking straight into her soul.

It was also at that moment she realised she hadn't let go of his hand.

It was also at that moment she realised he was lightly tracing his thumb in a circle on her palm.

And it was also at that moment, that Sirius Black kissed her with all abandonment.

It happened so fast, that Hermione did not expect it. He crashed his lips into her's, savouring the soft texture of them. Hermione moaned in response, weaving her fingers into his shaggy, black hair and pulling him further down, nearer to her. He pushed her roughly into the kitchen counter, his hands all over her body, feeling the soft curve of her hips, the gentle swell of her breasts. Hermione pulled away from his lips and gasped for air, but Sirius did not stop, he began to kiss her elsewhere, nibbling, and sucking down her supple neck. Hermione arched her neck, loving his touch on her. He kissed behind her ear and let out a growl, which shocked and aroused Hermione, she pulled him up by his hair back to meet her mouth, her tongue slid out to taste his beautiful lips, begging entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues met, as they kissed passionately. She broke the kiss and peppered kisses down his cheek, his stubble burning her face in the most erotic way possible. She reached his neck, still kissing, all the time her hands exploring his chiselled chest.

"'Mione" He said huskily.

That was her undoing. She jumped up, her legs around his waist, his arms supporting her womanly bottom. He walked them both over to the kitchen table where with one sweep of his arm, he swept all the untidiness of it.

The crashing of the utensils on the floor is what brought Harry running in.

"Oh."

Hermione and Sirius whipped their heads round simultaneously, with their swollen lips and hair in disarray.

"Looks like the jigs up 'Mione" Sirius whispered into her ear, as she turned crimson, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

Eek my first snogging scene!

Review and tell me what you thought!

Thank you my babies *Said in Phoebe's cold voice*

-Hannah


	5. Chapter 5: Engagements&Footballers

I'm really sorry this has took so long. College is so much harder than I imagined and I'm really struggling to keep afloat.

Wrote this while I'm ill, so sorry if its not up to much.

Thank you for everyone who's stayed with me from the beginning, each and every review has made my day.

-Hannah

* * *

"Harry, I'm so sorry, we didn't want you to find out this way and..." Hermione began to ramble, until Harry just held his finger up to her as he looked upon the couple.

"'Hermione, are you happy?" Harry sat down opposite the couple, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled shyly and looked up at Sirius, nodding her head.

"Sirius, are you happy?" He asked his godfather.

Sirius kissed Hermione's head and nodded towards Harry

"Well, that's all that matters then isn't it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've owe a lady some lovin'", he got up and swaggered off, and the next thing the couple heard was Ginny giggling and the whoosh of the fireplace.

"That went well love" Sirius said as he nuzzled into Hermione's neck. Hermione sighed, pressing her body closer to Sirius', not liking any space between them.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Hermione stood up and began to pull Sirius up.

"Wait 'Mione, just, sit down for a second." Hermione looked puzzled as she sat back down. Sirius knelt in front of the young woman, and took her hands in his.

"I just want to say it before I chicken out. These past few years, I've watched you grow into this, amazing young woman. I admire your beauty, I admire your strength, and I admire the person you've become. You make me a better man Hermione Granger, and what I'm trying to say is..."

Before he knew what had happened, Hermione's lips were attached to his. He returned her kiss deeply, and then Hermione pulled away, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you Sirius Black." She said breathily.

"I love you." He returned, and without warning stood up, swept her up into his strong arms and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

10 Days Later (Christmas Eve)

The morning sun streamed through the maroon curtains, onto the sleeping couple. Hermione stirred, opening her eyes and adjusting to the light. Her gaze fell upon the man sleeping next to her. She trailed her finger down his chiselled chest, and he shifted slightly. He opened one eye groggily and said "Mornin' beautiful".

"Morning" Hermione said as she leant down and pressed her lips to his.

He leant up onto one elbow and wrapped his other arm around Hermione, the sheet dropping from her body. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning" he winked, and began to kiss her hungrily.

"OH MY MERLIN HERMIONE HE PROPOSED AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED...Ooh sorry guys" Ginny had rushed in and flung the door open, only to see a very naked Hermione and Sirius.

"Guess I should have knocked" She blushed, as Hermione scrambled to find the sheet while she covered herself up.

"Sorry Gin, just give me five minutes" Hermione blushed, as her best friend left the room giggling like a naughty schoolgirl.

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen to Ginny waiting with two cups of steaming hot tea on the table. She sat down and immediately began to question the redhead.

"So...YOU'RE ENGAGED!!" She screamed happily, grabbing Ginny's hands.

"Yes! It was so perfect 'Mione. Christmas, we were just in my flat, in bed, and we were just talking after, well, _you know, _and he just did it, and pulled out a ring box from under the pillow" She sighed, resting her chin on her hands. "It was just the right proposal for us, simple but so romantic!"

Hermione squealed, her excitement building up for her best friend. "What exactly did he say?"

"Gin, I love you. They say home is where the heart is, and home for me is you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. Will you marry me?" She wiped a tear away from her eyes, beaming at Hermione.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you." Hermione walked around the table and embraced her.

"I'm so happy 'Mione, ridiculously happy. Oh my Merlin, I'm going to be Ginny Potter!" She squealed.

"That has a nice ring to it" Hermione laughed.

"Right, I'm gonna go back to my fiancé, I have a fiancé 'Mione!" Ginny laughed, as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Go! Give Harry my love" Hermione laughed, as the whoosh of the fireplace took Ginny back to her Harry.

* * *

The brunette was stood in the kitchen, holding her cup of tea when she felt a pair of arms snake around her middle. She felt his warm breath on her neck.

"So they're engaged?" Sirius said in-between kisses.

"Yeah they are. They're so lucky." She sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, do you want to be engaged" Sirius kissed her cheek.

Hermione spun round and glared at him.

"Please don't tell me THAT was a proposal. Don't even _think_ that that's how your gonna do it." She said with a look of distain upon her face. She turned round and walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room.

* * *

Sirius rummaged around in his pocket, fingering the simple diamond ring he'd bought days before during christmas shopping with Harry. He hadn't quite known why he was buying it so soon, but he had seen it and immediately thought of Hermione.

"_It's now or never_" Sirius thought and he followed the love of his life into the sitting room.

Hermione sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. She felt the couch dip slightly as Sirius sat next to her.

"'Mione?' he said quietly.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"I love you."

Those three simple words made her melt. It didn't matter how irritated she was with him, she could hear him say those words to her for the rest of their life.

"I love you too." She gave up, and snuggled into him.

"Mind if I give you your present early?" He grinned at her, hoping she said yes.

"Oooh" she squealed, "course not!"

He reached into his pocket and held the ring out on his palm. Hermione gasped, her hand against her mouth.

"I imagine how my life would be like in 20 years, and the person sat next to is you. You're the one I imagine raising children with. You're the one who I imagine growing old with. I love you with everything I've got, and if you're willing, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

A single tear rolled down Hermione's face as she nodded, and held out her left hand to the owner of her heart. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it gently, and kissed her on the lips with all the love and adoration he could muster.

"I love you so much 'Mione. Merry Christmas." Sirius said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Forever" She replied, as she crawled into his lap.

* * *

11 Months Later

"Ouch, Sirius!" Hermione squealed, as she bumped her head on the doorframe of Grimmauld Place.

"Sorry love" Sirius grunted, whilst carrying a heavily pregnant Hermione into their home, "You _have _gained a bit of weight recently" he said playfully.

She pretended to smack him round the head, but kissed his cheek instead, as he settled her down on the sofa. She smoothed down her beautiful ivory wedding dress, and looked up at her dashing husband, looking sophisticated in his dress robes.

She glowed, pregnancy agreed with her. Her hands rested on her swollen belly, as Sirius sat down next to her, kissing her bump.

"Can't wait to meet you baby" He crooned into her stomach.

Hermione laughed, and gasped, as the baby kicked out in reaction to it's father's voice.

"That was one hell of a kick, he's gonna end up being a footballer!" Hermione laughed as Sirius looked at her perplexed.

"Football?" He said questioningly, stroking the bump, "And anyway, it's not a he, it's a she. A little mini version of you. She'll look exactly like you and can be Daddy's Little Princess.".

Hermione smiled at her husband, and said "Whatever it is I'm happy, it's half you". She leant down and kissed him gently on the lips, excited for the rest of her life.

The End.

So yeah, the end. Hope you've all enjoyed it.  
Not the longest story ever but I tried :)

Muchos liebe

-Hannah x


End file.
